happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "A Penguin's Life". Plot (In the coldest continent Antarctica, penguins live on the coldest weather in the snow as the penguins we know, the emperors are going to fish for their new chicks. During the mating season, male emperors stay together as a group as The Great 'Guin rises from the sky, bringing fish for everyone.) *Elders: All Hail The Great 'Guin! (Emperor Penguins praise for the Great 'Guin. By next morning, the mothers returned as the eggs start hatching for their new chicks to come. A female who go by Terri found her mate named Tarry.) *Terri: Tarry. *Tarry: Terri, it's you. *hug his mate* *Terri: I love you. So how the egg doing? *Tarry: Pretty good. Hope it turn out alright. *Terri: Alright? We just mated yesterday. *Tarry: It's just how love goes. (The egg started to hatch) *Tarry: What is that sound? *Terri: It's hatching. *Tarry: Oh my. (A chick came out of the egg which turn out to be a male) *Tarry: Hello? I did not see that coming. *???: Hi? *Terri: It's a boy. *Tarry: A boy. Got it. New Kid, welcome to the world. *???: *cuddle* *Terri: I have some food for you. *open mouth for her son* *???: *eat food from his mother feeding to him* *Tarry: I'll name him Terry. *Terri: Terry? *Tarry: Yes. It has a 'E' and a 'Y' at the end. Just like my name. *Terry: Dadd, daddy. *Terri: I love you Terry. *Tarry: Let's go home. THE STORY OF TERRY THE PENGUIN (One month later, in a village named Emperor Village, a place where many emperor penguins live, The Elders have ruled out the land for everyone) *Germany: Good morning all! *Elder 1: School Day! *Elder 2: Get on the bus for Emperor-Land. (With Terry and his parents) *Terry: Mom, Dad, can i go to the pool today? *Tarry: No son, you're going to Emperor-Land. *Terry: But i want to go to a place so we don't have to hunt predators. *Tarry: No. It's Monday and you're going to Penguin Elementary at Emperor-Land. *Terry: But can i skip school only for today. *Tarry: Nope! It's the first day of school and the ice bus is waiting for you. *Terry: What's a ice bus? *Tarry: A bus. *Terri: Look, it's the ice bus and we have to go now. *Terry: Fine. Whatever you are, i'm going to that snowhole. *Tarry: Good, see you later seen. (All of the chicks went on the school bus including Terry) *Terry: Bye mom and dad. *Tarry: Bye son. (The Bus headed to Emperor-Land and drop off at the main entrance of the land) *Bus Driver: Welcome to Emperor-Land. Have a nice day. (The chicks including Terry get off the bus as the bus leave Emperor-Land) *Terry: Ah, another land. *Elder 1: Welcome to Emperor-Land. You kids are from the Emperor Vilage. *Terry: Yes. *Elder 1: Then we're taking you to school. Come on down. (The rest of the elders in the glacier are watching the chicks arriving at Emperor-Land) *Eggbert: Noah, the outlook chicks have arrived. *Noah: Outlook chicks. They must be ported to school. *Eggbert: School? You mean Penguin Elementary? *Noah: Yes. They will go to Miss Viola class to sing their heartsongs. Ho ho ho, i love the sound of that. (In the waiting room in Penguin Elementary) *Elder 1: Welcome to Penguin Elementary. Your teacher will be here any minute. Chat for a while until the teacher room. *leave* *Chick #1: Okay, let's chat. (The chat starts) *Terry: Hey, can you be my friend? *Chick #2: Nope, get your own. *Terry: But, i need a parther to help me out. *Chick #2: A partner? By who? *Chick #3: Me? *Chick #4: You're lazy everyday playing with your feet. *Terry: No i don't. *Chick #2: Yes you are. *Terry: NO I DON'T! *stomp feet* (The chat stops) *Chick #1: What was that? *Elder 2: Kids, i just found your teacher and you will be in Miss Viola's Class. *Terry: Who's Miss Viola? *Elder 2: She is your new teacher. Follow me and i'll take you there. (Elder 2 take the kids to Miss Viola's class) *Miss Viola: Hello kids. *Elder 2: Miss Viola, your students are here. *Miss Viola: Thank you elder. *Elder 2: You're welcome. Have fun. *Miss Viola: Good morning class. *Classmates: Good Morning Miss Viola. *Miss Viola: Today it is the first day of school and i'm so happy to see you kids here. First, we are going to do our heartsongs and next, we do math, then, we go out for lunch, and last, we're ready to go home. *Terry: A heartsong? *Miss Viola: I'll explain in a minute, but what is a heartsong? (The chicks raise there fins as Miss Viola points at the chick with dark yellow eyes) *Miss Viola: Yes, what's your name? *Edwin: I'm Edwin. *Miss Viola: Nice to meet you. Can you explain to us what is a heartsong? *Edwin: A powerful heart that makes music? *Miss Viola: No. Close. Anyone else? *Terry: *raise fin* *Miss Viola: Yes young man. *Terry: A song with music in our hearts and we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves. *Miss Viola: Well done of you. *Terry: By the way, i'm Terry. It's the voice you hear inside...who you truly are. *Miss Viola: Yes. Thank you, Terry. Excellent, lovely, thank you. *Edwin: Hey. I was going to answer that. *Miss Viola: Sorry Edwin. You may want to study that next time. So let's all be very still now. Take a moment and let it come to you. *Terry: Ah. *Mis Viola: So who want to go first? *Chicks: *raise their fins* Pick me. *repeat* *Miss Viola: Only one at a time and yes, Edwin. *Edwin: I'm in. *Miss Viola: You may start. *Edwin: *sing his heartsong "Contact High" by Architecture in Helsinki* "If one of these two walls could speak." "I'd turn the lights down long enough to hit repeat." *Female Chicks: Babe. *Edwin: *singing* "Right now my vision is gone and magic's to blame." "It's silent down here, hey I want to get loud again." (After Edwin finish his heartsong, the chicks clap for Edwin) *Miss Viola: Yes, I like that one. I could really turn the lights off if we don't have any lights at home. *Dorcena: Edwin, you're good at singing. *Edwin: Thanks Dorcena. *Mary: I'm ready. I got one. *Miss Viola: Oh, I thought you might, young lady. *Mary: I'm Mary. *Miss Viola: Go ahead. *Mary: Thanks. *sing her heartsong, "Fireworks" by Katy Perry* "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag" "Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin" "Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?". (Mary finish her heartsong as the class say "Aw") *Mary: That's as far as i got so far. *Miss Viola: Oh, yes, lovely. Really lovely. *Terry: It's beautiful and i never seen a penguin sing like this before. *Edwin: Me either. *Mary: I know boys and we have to get it over. *Miss Viola: Alright, who want to go next? *Terry: Me. Pick me. *Mis Viola: Your name? *Terry: I'm Terry. *Miss Viola: Well, Terry, since you seem so keen to share, why try singing one of the pop songs that everyone love. *Terry: Sure, my heartsong is about...um.....i don't know. *Miss Viola: If you don't know your heartsong, see Mrs. Astrakhan if she can help you to find a song. *Terry: Who's Mrs. Astrakhan? *Miss Viola: She is a big emperor penguin who is the best singer of the land. She sing opera and sad songs to the kids who misbehave at school. *Terry: Where can that Astrakhan girl be at? *Miss Viola: *point to Mrs. Astrakhan* She is right at her cave, practicing her singing. (Mrs. Astrakhan is seen singing on her cave. Moments later, Terry meet Mrs. Astrakhan like he never met her before in his life) *Terry: Hello and are you Mrs. Astrakhan? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Yes i am and can you not hear me singing? *Terry: I can hear you far from your cave. *Mrs. Astrakhan: What do you need from me? *Terry: A heartsong but i don't know where i can get it from? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Heartsong, oh....heartsong! After all these years of researching, al of the men will sing it to the ladies they love. But you must sing it by yourself and everyone need to get their heartsongs all by ourselves. *Terry: Why? Can't i be the only one doing this. *Mrs. Astrakhan: You must do it. Let me hear you singing! *Terry: Fine, a heartsong is on your way. *sing his heartsong, "Miss Independent by Ne-Yo"* Ooh there's something about just something about the way she's move And I can't figure it out there's something about her. Said ooh it's something about kinda woman that want you but don't need you And I can't figure it out it's something about her Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off She's fly effortlessly Cause she move like a boss do what a boss Do she got me thinkin' about gettin' involved That's the kinda girl I need *Mrs. Astrakhan: *impress* *Terry: The song....the song turn out good. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh my, you must stop sinking. *Terry: *cough* Sorry my bad. Hey, are you sinking me? *Mrs. Astrakhan: No. I wasn't sinking you. Good job with your singing. Think you can show this to Miss Viola on how proud your classmates are? *Terry: Yes. I can make her proud. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Then go ahead. Be the very best you can. *Terry: Alright. I'm ready. (Terry is heading back to Penguin Elementary. Meanwhile in the glacier of Emperor-Land.) *Eggbert: So Noah, how the kids doing? *Noah: Very good. These outsiders would be nice if they treated us the way they are. *Elder 1: Noah, i see some far-walkers out there. *Noah: Far-walkers? *Elder 2: These far-walkers seem to be polar bears, are they? *Noah: Oh no. Not them? *Elder 1: What the matter, do they look like strangers to you? *Noah: No. Our worst enemies, worse than all, a king would be coming at us, attacking all of Emperor-Land. (With the far-walkers who are revealed to be 6 Polar Bears, there names are King Polar, Sharon, Harold, Zyana, Aunt Sally and Uncle Bradley) *King Polar: Well, Well, Well, these guins are going down and what do you think Sharon? *Sharon: Well, we should kill Noah and we're ready for take off. *Harold: Yeah, i got the whole crew in. *King Polar: All set. *Uncle Bradley: Ho ho ho. Is that all you got? *King Polar: Yes. I will show them who king. *Zyana: Son, your father will be very proud. *Harold: Yes. You will stop the Emperor Nation from Noah. *King Polar: Check. Noah will be dead. *Aunt Sally: Ok. Now we are ready to show those emperors who we are. *King Polar: Right. Let's go and stop those birds. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs